A Black Heart
by Dru Dreams
Summary: Hermione loses the only man she has ever loved. How will she cope? Who will help her through this trying time?
1. Chapter 1

Several months had passed. Six months since the end of the war, since the fall of Voldemort, since Hermione Granger lost the only love she had ever known. Percy Weasley. Sure it had been unexpected, but everyone could see they made the perfect couple. Both were headstrong, both were extremely intelligent and both believed in following the rules.

They had fallen in love when Percy was Head Boy during his seventh year. Hermione had asked him to help her with an essay she needed to write about the uses of pomegranate root in potion making. They started out studying in the library, but soon he took her back to the head dorm, seeing as it was quieter and Harry and Ron couldn't bother them every five minutes like they had been.

That night, after many hours of writing and research Hermione made to give Percy a hug to thank him for his help. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, amazed at the feeling of safety and warmth she felt in his arms. She didn't want to move, but had already held him longer than she had intended.

As Hermione pulled back, Percy did something that she had never expected, but was pleased with: he held her tight against him. They looked into each others eyes and answered each others need for physical contact. Their lips met and sparks flew. After that moment, they were inseparable. Ron had been disturbed at first, but realized he was in love with Lavender. Ginny was ecstatic and Harry was just happy that Hermione was now glowing every time he she was around.

Nearly six years later, during the final battle, Bellatrix had sent a killing curse at Hermione, and Percy jumped in front of it to save her. Seeing his lifeless form hit the ground filled Hermione with a rage she had never known. She unleashed spell after spell, hex after hex, and curse after curse. Bellatrix fell lifeless only seconds later. Hermione knelt at her lover's side and pulled him into her arms crying. She stood and pried the wand from Bellatrix's cold hand.

She was on a rampage of destruction that night. She cursed and killed several death eaters that night, and faced Voldemort with Harry and Ron. Once the trio, who held the power of love for each other, overcame the darkest wizard in the world, Hermione went back to her fallen love's side. She didn't want to leave him but was drug away by Ron and Harry.

The rest of the Weasley's did their best to comfort her, even though they were in great mourning as well.

Hermione felt like there was a crater in her heart where his death hit, causing a large crack right down the center. She tried to stop crying, she tried to be happy. But happiness just wouldn't come to her.

Six years she had been with him, six years of happy memories and blissful moments, millions of kisses stolen at Hogsmeade while she was still in school. She was desperately in love with him, and he with her. He had asked her to marry him, but they hadn't been married yet. They were to get married that next fall, with Ginny as the bridesmaid and Bill as the best man. Regrettably that wedding would never happen.

Hermione was lying in the bed in Ginny's room crying uncontrollably. She looked at the ring on her left hand, a platinum engagement ring, a 1 ½ carat diamond shining brightly, as if all was right in the world. But it wasn't. Nothing would ever be right again.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to face anyone other than Ginny. Ginny had been Hermione's rock, her shoulder to cry on when the pain became too great to bear.

Hermione knew she was being a burden and depressing everyone, but she had lost the one man she had ever loved. She lost the man whom she was supposed to have children with. She lost the man who comforted her through her parents' death and took care of her when she got the flu last year.

Percy would never be there again, would never again wipe her tears away. She would never again feel his arms around her, shielding her from harm, she would never again feel his kiss, sending electricity through her body, and she would never again feel his naked body against hers, sending currents of pleasure to every nerve ending.

She wanted so bad to have him walk through her door and hold her tight. But she knew it would never happen. She knew he was gone. She hated that the Weasley's and Harry were all so worried about her. She had to try, for everyone's sake, to feel better.

Sniffling and wiping tears from her face, Hermione decided to finally get up and get a shower. It had been days since she had even stepped foot out of the room and she could feel that her hair was matted and her face puffy and red.

She slowly got up and felt the soreness that had developed from the stillness she had maintained for days on end. Her lungs were sore from the sobbing, and her stomach hurt from lack of food. She was a mess, but she couldn't bring herself out of it.

Once reaching the bathroom she slipped out of Percy's white button up shirt. She had taken to wearing his clothes, spraying them with his cologne so she could smell him as she slept. She peeled off the black jogging shorts and her white cotton underclothes and stepped into the warm running water.

The shower was refreshing, and made her physically feel better, but emotionally she was drained. She decided it might be best for her to try to eat something, even if it was some toast with a cup of hot tea. Everyone looked shocked when Hermione came down the stairs. George, Fred, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks stood with their mouths gaping open.

Every person present noticed she had showered and gotten dressed. It was the first time the group realized her true condition. Her bushy hair had lost the little luster it held, her eyes were dull, her mouth was drawn into a permanent frown, and the pink shirt and jeans she wore were hanging off her from the incredible weight loss she had experienced.

Molly walked over to Hermione, hoping she wouldn't scare her back upstairs.

"Hermione, would you like anything: some tea or a bite to eat?" Hermione noted the worry in Molly's eyes, and tried to smile a bit, but it only looked and felt awkward. She let the smile fall and just simply replied with a nod.

Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen, everyone's eyes on her. They were all worried about her, no one had ever seen Hermione this much of a mess, not even when her parents were killed. But she had Percy then, now she didn't.

They all tried to relax and ignore the fact that she was there, just to give her space and privacy. Anytime one of them had tried to talk to her in the past, she mumbled something about the red hair just like Percy's and ran upstairs to cry. They didn't want to push her back now that she was trying to come out a little.

"What would you like, dear?" Molly had hoped she would ask for a meal, something substantial to put some meat on her bones. Merlin knew how much weight she had lost in the past few weeks. Molly thought Hermione was too skinny before, but now, it was truly unhealthy.

"Some tea and some toast would be great if it's not too much trouble."

Molly smiled, seeing that Hermione was making an effort to live a life without her son. Mrs. Weasley was torn up about her son being gone, but she knew that no amount of mourning could bring him back. Instead she was trying to care for the kids she had left, and that included Harry and Hermione. Anything Molly could do to help Hermione would make her feel a little better. She had already moved about the kitchen to get started when she replied.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all."

Moments later Hermione was eating a piece of dry toast and drinking some tea. It felt good to get something inside her stomach and she noted it actually made her feel better emotionally too. Her empty stomach welcomed the food and felt as thought it were digested the moment it hit. Hermione was about to ask Molly if she could bother her for something else when a thought occurred to her, a thought that would greatly hinder today's progress.

_Am I forgetting everything too quickly? I shouldn't be feeling better. I shouldn't be eating! Percy will never eat again! He'll never get to have Molly's cooking again! How could I do this to him? I'm such a horrible person! How could I ever claim to love him when I am sitting here eating and drinking like nothing ever happened?_

With thoughts such as these, Hermione started sobbing again and ran back up to Ginny's room. Nearly trampling Molly on the way up, she plopped herself down on the freshly changed bed (which she assumed is what Mrs. Weasley was doing upstairs) and sobbed into the mattress. She hadn't noticed the black haired boy that burst through the door as she was exiting the kitchen. She hadn't heard his exclamation. And she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone where she could feel upset and sad and guilty.

_Percy died to save me. He died so that I would live. Didn't he know that I could never live without him? Didn't he realize that I died the day he left me? Didn't he remember the promise he made to never leave me, the promise that he would always be there. He broke his promise, and I should be angry. But I can't be angry with him. He is my Percy. I love him. _

Molly had been on her way down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Harry had run in yelling. She couldn't tell what he yelled, but she could tell that Hermione hadn't even noticed Harry run into the burrow.

"I- exciting- bring back- Sirius." Hermione didn't really pay attention but picked up on a few words of Harry's exclamation. She didn't hear the rest.

Had Hermione heard, she might have known that her world would be changing forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up hearing a tapping on the door. She wasn't sure how long it had been since her breakdown in the kitchen, but she was certain that she had slept pretty well since.

She heard the door creak open and heard a rustle of fabric as someone sat next to her on the bed. She was amazed someone took the risk of coming in. The last person who entered this room without Hermione asking them too had several hexes come their way.

"Hermione, I brought you something to eat." Hermione opened her eyes and seen that she was being frowned at by Harry.

"How long has it been since I went downstairs?" Hermione asked quietly, her throat hurt from lack of fluid and use.

"About two days. I brought some tea and some soup. I thought it might help you feel better." Harry set the tray on the bed next to Hermione. She lifted the mug of tea and took a drink. It almost immediately relieved the soreness she had felt. Hermione noticed a vial of red liquid sitting on the tray with the food. She shot Harry a questioning look.

"It's a sadness draining potion. Professor Snape left it for you. He said that it will leave you with any feelings of happiness you would normally have, but take away any sadness and anger. He thought you could use it. You don't have to take it, but I wanted you to have it in case you decided to talk to anyone, you wouldn't have to worry about a breakdown." Harry looked at her with pity in his eyes. Hermione hated that look. She hated to be pitied.

"How long will it last?" Harry looked shocked that Hermione Granger would think about taking a potion to alter her mood. He knew if she considered it that she must be dealing with a lot more than anyone could imagine.

"It lasts for 48 hours, at that time you can take another dose. Professor Snape said he had plenty on hand and would be willing to make up more if need be." Hearing this Hermione didn't think twice and swallowed the liquid. Immediately she felt her entire body relax and heart stopped hurting. It was the first time since the final battle that Hermione didn't feel on the verge of tears. She smiled at Harry, and it didn't feel awkward. She leaned up and hugged Harry, something she hadn't done since the funeral when she cried on his shoulder.

"I assume it helped then?" Harry asked into her hair that seemed to be suffocating him.

"Yes. Thank you for bringing it. Had it been anyone else I probably wouldn't have taken it. I'm going to jump in the shower and then I will be downstairs. I am starving and I don't think soup will cut it. Do you think Mrs. Weasley would mind fixing me something?" Harry grinned widely.

"Has Molly ever turned down trying to fatten you up?" They both laughed. Harry walked downstairs to let everyone know she took the potion and asked Molly to fix something for her to eat.

Hermione came downstairs fifteen minutes later and was greeted with the smell of roasted chicken, baked potatoes and carrots. Her stomach growled loudly, she was certain everyone in the house heard it. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione eyes came upon a sight that made her smile.

Ginny was on the couch with Tonks discussing wedding plans, Harry and Ron were in the midst of a heated game of wizards chess, Fred and George were telling Remus of their new invention and Snape sat in the corner reading one of Hermione's muggle books.

As she hit the bottom stair, it sent out a creaking noise that caused everyone to look in her direction. Ginny ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione, saying she was glad to see her looking and feeling better. Hermione, once released from Ginny's grasp, walked over to Snape and pulled him up from his chair. She reached around his neck and hugged him. He, never really being in this position before, patted her back softly.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Miss Granger, you are no longer a student. You may call me Severus."

"Well, thank you, Severus. And if that's the fact, then you should call me Hermione."

"Then, Hermione, would you please remove your arms from my neck, I can't breathe." Everyone around them giggled as Hermione slowly unwound her arms from his neck and stepped back. Snape straightened his clothes and sat back down, continuing his reading.

Molly came in just as Hermione was letting go of Severus and smiled.

"Everyone come eat. Lunch is on the table."

Everyone crowded into the kitchen and started eating. Hermione ate two full plates of food and drank 3 glasses of pumpkin juice before declaring herself full. She asked to be excused and walked outside. Harry followed closely behind with Ginny and Ron.

"Harry, I heard the other day you had exciting news. I didn't hear what you said after that though. What happened?" Hermione looked at the black haired boy that sat next to her on the bench.

"We may have found a way to bring Sirius back." Harry grinned at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Harry, that's wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help? How will they bring him back?" Hermione noticed a solemn expression cover everyone's faces. She was worried about what would need to be done.

"We have to sacrifice something from the person who caused him to fall into the veil."

"But Bellatrix is gone." Hermione thought and slowly came to realize what they needed, and it was something Hermione loved and hated all at once. "You need her wand, don't you, Harry?"

"Yes, it is the most personal thing we have of hers. If we sacrifice it into the veil, we will be able to pull Sirius out. Since we killed Voldemort, the block on exiting the veil has been lifted. Many have come back already. There are some that were there for decades and when they came out, they looked just as they did when they fell in. It was like they walked in and right back out again. Only seconds passed for them." Hermione could hear the hope in his voice and couldn't help but smile.

"Harry, it will be hard to let it go, but I will. I would much rather you be happy than for me to have the weapon that took Percy away from me." Hermione started to walk back in the burrow. "I'll get it now; we'll go and free him."

On the way up to Ginny's room, Hermione was thinking. She was unable to feel sad, but the potion didn't keep her from having sad thoughts. The wand that she would be sacrificing killed her love, but it also killed so many others that night. It helped in the destruction of Voldemort. But she would give it willingly to have Sirius back.

Outside, Harry, Ron and Ginny looked absolutely joyful. They ran inside and told everyone they would be back in a while. They didn't want to tell them where they were going; they wanted Sirius's return to be a surprise. Ginny had agreed to stay at the burrow to keep everyone from being suspicious. She told them the 'golden trio' needed some time to talk.

Soon after, the three friends were standing in front of the veil. They could see the faces of the people still trapped, and spotted Sirius. He looked serene. Hermione pulled the wand out of her pocket and looked at the two boys.

"Here Harry. You are the closest to Sirius. The best possibility is for you to be the one to sacrifice the wand. Remember you need to say the spell 'libertas' as it passes through the veil." Hermione handed the wand over to Harry and felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She realized that holding onto the past probably wasn't helping her. She was glad her friends were here while she was letting go. And it was for a wonderful cause, Sirius would be back!

Harry stood with Hermione and Ron on either side of him. He threw the wand at the veil and just as it passed through, he yelled, "LIBERTAS!"

A bright light flashed and Sirius was thrust into the waiting arms of Harry. Hermione and Ron joined in the hug, as Sirius looked around confused.

"You all look so much older. How much time has passed?"

"Four years. Four long years have gone by since you fell through the veil, Sirius." Hermione hugged him tighter. She assumed his age and experience is what made her feel safe with his arms around her. Yes, that must be it; he was like a father, though now he was merely fourteen years older than them.

"But how am I back. I thought Voldemort had a block on anything returning." Sirius looked confused, but happy. He held the three kids tightly in his embrace, feeling warmth where Hermione was pressed against him. He didn't think anything about it, he was just happy to be back and be able to clear his name and be with Harry as a family; and then there was Remus, who he was itching to see.

"The block lifted when he died." Harry forgot that Sirius didn't know of Voldemort's death or anything that had happened.

"It's going to be a long night. Let's go to grab a couple butterbeers and talk." Hermione grabbed one last hug from Sirius and felt warmth inside. Warmth that she assumed was the body heat one normally feels hugging a man so much larger than you.

They went to the Three Broomsticks and each had a butterbeer. Hermione, Ron and Harry filled Sirius in on the past four years. He couldn't believe how much he had missed. He had missed the entire war, the final battle, Voldemort's death. He had been in safety while so many died: Luna Lovegood, who had attempted to help save him the night he fell into the veil, Mad Eye Moody, several Hogwarts students he hadn't met, Minerva McGonagall, and of course Percy Weasley, whom he was amazed to find Hermione had been with the entire time. The list of dead went on and on.

Then there were several on the side of Voldemort that died: Lucius and Narcissa (though Draco turned out to help the order, much to his amazement), Pettigrew, several kids from Hogwarts, as well as Bellatrix, whom he found Hermione killed herself after Percy was killed by the Avada curse sent by Bellatrix. The list of their dead and captured was nearly endless. He was amazed to find that no death eaters escaped. All were killed or taken to Azkaban.

Hermione decided they should be getting back to the burrow soon, otherwise Molly and Arthur would worry. She flooed and asked them to gather every person they possibly could because the 'golden trio' had a wonderful surprise that everyone will want to know about. They each had one more drink while waiting about 30 minutes to floo back.

Every order member, every friend, every Weasley was crowded into the burrow's living room. They waited impatiently for whatever the surprise was. They watched the fireplace, which started to shoot green sparks. Hermione appeared seconds later. After her came Ron and then Harry.

"Okay, what's this big surprise?" It was getting to be close to the full moon and because of it Remus was impatient and irritable.

"It should be arriving," green flames started appearing again, "now!"

Everyone gasped as Sirius Black stepped out of the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius, is it really you? I thought we wouldn't be able to get you back with Bellatrix gone. I've missed you my friend!" Remus ran forward and enveloped his friend in a hug. Everyone ran forward and started asking questions.

"Guys, back off a bit, give him room to breath," Hermione said laughing. She was glad to see everyone happy, but was afraid Sirius would become overwhelmed with the attention.

"Hermione is right guys. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed." Sirius looked at Hermione, winked and sent her a small smile of thanks.

_Funny he said the same thing I was thinking, _Hermione thought to herself. She felt weird not having any sadness when she just lost Percy not so long ago. Granted it had been six months, but that is not long enough to get over a loss such as hers.

"I still want to know what it is that brought him back. I thought we didn't have anything of that witch's." Remus was curious as to how the trio brought his friend back, happy as he was.

"It was Hermione, Remus. She had something of hers, the closest thing to her, in fact."

"Hermione, you had her wand, didn't you?" Snape inquired.

"Yes, after the war, I couldn't part with it. For some reason I thought having it would keep me remembering Percy's bravery," Hermione was glad at this point for having that potion. She knew if she hadn't she wouldn't have been able to get through this.

"Then why did you sacrifice it?" Sirius placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked her in the eyes while waiting for the answer.

"That wand couldn't bring Percy back, and that wand was a link to a past that I need to move past and recover from. I was happy to sacrifice it for something as wonderful as bringing you back." Sirius smiled with a sparkle in his eyes. He pulled lightly on Hermione's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Hermione, thank you."

During the conversation, Molly Weasley had remained quiet, carefully watching the actions, responses and expressions of Sirius and the trio.

"Have you all been drinking?" Everyone laughed at the protectiveness she felt over the not so little kids.

"Mum, we only had a couple of butterbeers while telling Sirius about all that has happened since he left. It's no big deal?"

"No big deal, Ronald? You say it's no big deal. Sirius, you took my children drinking?" Molly looked beyond furious.

"My beautiful Mrs. Weasley," everyone tried suppressing giggles at his trying to charm the red-head woman, "I only took one of your children drinking. One of them is technically my child, and Hermione, my savior, has parents of her own." Hermione didn't even flinch, that potion was definitely good stuff.

"Sirius, you are an awful man! Hermione's parents were killed by Voldemort himself. How could you upset her so badly?" Molly had forgotten about the potion that Severus had given to her. Sirius looked over at Hermione who had a complacent look on her face.

"She doesn't look upset to me," Sirius pouted, and then he looked as if he were in deep though. _Hermione is a very emotional girl, what's going on?_ "Why isn't she upset?"

"That would be my doing. I gave her an emotion erasing potion; it took away any sadness, pain and anger. You see, she hadn't eaten in days and she wouldn't talk. She wouldn't even get out of bed." Hermione blushed, hearing Severus talk about her so caringly. She hated to get all this attention, when Sirius was the one they should be fussing over.

"Was it her parents making her that upset?" Sirius sounded worried, and knowing that made Hermione feel warm inside. Percy always worried about her like that, and it felt good to have someone doing that again.

"No, it was Percy. He died to protect her. She had been doing a little better, but they were to be married next week. She sunk into a depression again," Molly told Sirius, just as much worry in her tone.

"Ya know guys; 'her' is in the room." Hermione ran out of the room embarrassed. She ran upstairs to Ginny's room. It was funny how this place became a sanctuary to her, whether she is sad, upset, or embarrassed. She could always find comfort in this room.

Hermione was looking in the mirror, noticing the horrible changes to her appearance when she heard footsteps outside the door. They stopped and then started to walk back in the same direction they came from. Hermione ran to the door to see who it was, knowing everyone was worried about her. Just as she opened the door, she saw the elegant jacket and long black hair of Sirius disappearing down the hall.

"Sirius?" Hermione knew it was him, but wasn't sure why he was the one to come and check on her. She was happy to see he was there and was eager to speak with him alone. Why she was eager, she couldn't figure out.

Sirius, having heard his name, turned around and seen Hermione standing at the open door of the youngest Weasley's bedroom. He walked back toward her, and stopped when he was right in front of the sad girl. He looked down into her eyes and realized how truly frail she looked. Her cheeks were slightly sunk in; her eyes were dark and lifeless. He hated to imagine what she had looked like before the potion.

It would be an understatement to say he was upset when he learned of them giving her the potion. _The Hermione I knew and loved wouldn't, wait did I just say loved? Well of course I loved her. She is my godson's best friend. Harry cared so much about her. That must be it. But the Hermione I knew would never take a mind altering substance; especially one that strong. _

Sirius was glad to have a chance to talk with her before the current dose of potion wore off, as he would not allow her to take another. He was worried about the after effects, as people tend to forget that as the dose wears off, all of the emotions it had taken away hit you all at once. He would be there for her through that, he didn't want anyone else to try.

_Why am I so worried about her? She brought me back. I owe her. That's why._

He knew he was lying to himself. He knew that he found her beautiful before and now, even in the sad state she was in currently. Then he realized he had been standing here looking at her, and still hadn't said anything. Hermione looked confused, but had a small smile on her face.

"I- um- I just wanted to ask if you were okay," Sirius inquired, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Hermione couldn't help but notice his nervousness.

_Why does he seem so nervous? Has he been getting those feelings I have? The warmth, the safety? Or is he just worried about me? I wish I knew._

"I'm fine, Sirius. Thank you for checking on me though. It was sweet." Hermione leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, lingering for a half-second longer than she should have. When she pulled back, both of their faces were red with flush. Hermione motioned for Sirius to come in, seeing he wanted to talk about more than just asking if she was okay.

"Hermione, why don't you come stay with me at Grimmauld Place? Not just me of course. I'll be asking Harry to come as well. It is his home, after all." Sirius's blush was gone as quickly as it came, but unfortunately for Hermione, she could still feel the warmth in her cheeks. He sat in a chair facing Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know, Sirius. I don't feel Molly would be too happy with that." Hermione hadn't noticed the footsteps making their way upstairs.

"I wouldn't be too happy with what, dear?" Molly Weasley appeared at the doorway just as her name had been said.

"Hermione is coming to stay with me," Sirius noted the look of surprise and disgust on Molly Weasley's face. "Harry will be coming as well. I think it will be good for her to be away from all of the memories this house clearly holds for her."

"I hate to admit it, Sirius, but I think you are right." Sirius and Hermione nearly dropped dead from shock, as well as all those listening downstairs with their extendable ears. Molly Weasley just agreed with Sirius Black.

Hermione looked excited and Sirius just had a smug grin on his face. Though she may never admit it again, Molly had agreed with him on something. It was a feat for him to manage!

"Alright then, I guess I will pack." Hermione moved about the room, gathering her things as Molly and Sirius made their way downstairs. Once out of earshot of the room, Molly began the speech that Sirius just knew would be coming.

"Sirius, Hermione is in a very fragile state. I don't want you hindering her recovery in any way. I don't want you taking advantage of her. She is a child compared to you."

"Technically, Molly, I am only fourteen years older than her." Sirius had just come to that realization himself.

"Even so, she is vulnerable. I saw the look in her eyes when she looked at you. I have seen that look in her eyes only one other time and that was when she looked at Percy. She fancies you Sirius, and she may not even realize it." Molly huffed, tired from all of the worry. "She lost something dear to her, and I don't want her to be tempted to try to use you to get over her loss."

"She is an adult, Molly, and she is the most intelligent person I know. I just want to help her though this without the aide of potions and spells. She needs time and comforting. She needs to heal. I intend to help her with that." Stopping halfway down the stairs so they could finish their discussion before being overloaded with questions from the others, Sirius looked at Molly with a solemn expression on his face.

"I'm glad to hear. Sirius, I want you to know that I only agreed to give her the potion because she wouldn't eat. She was wasting away. I had to allow them to do something." Molly looked so guilty.

"I understand. I just wish people realize that coming off of the potion will be worse than if she hadn't taken it at all. All of the emotions that were held back are going to hit her, all at once, when it wears off. 48 hours of sadness and anger, hurt and pain, are going to take over her body in the matter of seconds. It's going to be a rough time when it wears off. You and I both know suffering. She needs to be away from the memories until she is strong enough to deal with them."

Sirius looked Molly in the eyes, afraid she would be upset that he had not agreed with Hermione taking the potion, but for once, Molly smiled at him.

"You are a good man, Sirius."

"Can I get that in writing?" Molly playfully hit him, and Sirius could only grin as they made their way back to their friends and family.


End file.
